


Never Forget

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Even without his memories Kirk is happy.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Forget  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Miramanee  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 137  
>  **Summary:** Even without his memories Kirk is happy.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'grass' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

The smell of the sweet grass wafted around her as she lay back on the ground and stared up at the sky. Her eyes began to drift close from the warmth of the sun as she waited for him.

“Are you happy, Miramanee?” He leaned over her, his breath caressing her lips as he spoke.

Miramanee opened her eyes and stared into his beloved face. _She didn’t remember ever being this happy._ “I am happy, Kirok.” The smile on her face gave proof to her words. “Are you?”

He smiled down at her. “From the moment I saw you, I knew this is where I belonged... with you.” He slid his arm underneath her and pulled her up into his arms. “I don’t remember my life before you but I will never forget my life with you.”


End file.
